Las memorias de un cautivo
by Yayana
Summary: Vivo en una nación regida por la monarquía que le da nombre.Siempre obtengo de todo lo mejor, pero existe una cosa de la cual yo carezco, algo por lo cual estoy dispuesto a darlo todo… ¡Mi libertad!
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Imagen principal de la historia: fs70/f/2012/307/6/1/saint_seiya_andromeda_shun_by_ 

Tema principal de la historia:

watch?v=TLCNvAwz78E

Lespido que por favor escuchen la melodia mientras leen, asi como el hecho tener en mente la imagen antes de comenzar, puesto que esto es la base para que ustedes como lectores se puedan adentrar en la historias y captar asi aquellas emociones, sentimientos y varias coss mas que me cuesta trabajo poder plasmar.

En el pasado fui un joven como cualquier otro, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño pero tenía el amor de mi hermano y a mis amigos por lo que era inmensamente feliz. ¡¿Feliz?! A decir verdad ya no recuerdo lo que es ser feliz, solo sé que alguna vez lo fui, pero eso ocurrió antes de que yo llegara aquí. Los recuerdos de mi vida pasada lo he estado perdiendo paulatinamente desde mí llegada a Liechtenstein a excepción del hecho de que tuve un hermano y amigos además del nombre Shun, un nombre de origen japonés que ya no ostento más.

A mis 14 años tengo todo lo que un joven de mi edad pudiera desear asi como las cosas que no llegan a imaginar, aun cuando desconozco el motivo por el cual estoy aquí o quien soy en este lugar, lo único que me queda claro es que debo ser perfecto en todas y cada una de las áreas en las que se me adiestra además del hecho de que no soy dueño de mi propia persona ¡No! A decir verdad, no soy una persona, se ha dicho infinidad de veces que no lo soy, yo soy solo una de las tantas pertenencias de quien me trajo aquí.

Privado del contacto con el mundo exterior y de personas ajenas a los sirvientes de Liechtenstein, paso mis días encerrado en una inmensa mansión aprendiendo diferentes disciplinas como las ciencias y algo tan básico como el aprender a sentarse, ridículas asignaturas y un estricto horario rigen mi vida sin que yo conozca el verdadero motivo de ellas, lo que si tengo presente es que debo ser un experto y domarlas a la perfección. Al día disfruto de solo dos horas de esparcimiento, mismas que por las actividades que realizo discrepan de su nombre, aunque algunas veces durante ellas disfruto de una serena paz que inunda mis sentidos distanciándome de la atroz realidad.

Nunca he conocido a aquel a quien llaman mi dueño, he escuchado que es un hombre muy poderoso y respetado en diversos continentes asi como es temido en otros. Últimamente visita la mansión donde me encuentro una vez al año, cuando era pequeño asistía más a menudo, lo que permanece constante es el caos que se vive en el lugar donde habito desde uno o varios meses antes asi como el hecho de que debo estar fuera de su vista hasta que él ordene verme; la verdad no me importa verlo en absoluto, aunque de pequeño sentí una gran curiosidad por saber cómo era su rostro, de hecho estoy mejor asi porque durante ese tiempo se suspende mis actividades y puedo hacer lo que desee aunque no pueda salir de mi habitación.

Yo soy un joven huérfano, que por circunstancias que aun ignoro llegue a la nación de Liechtenstein y a manos de su regente, un hombre que por negocios además de diversos asuntos viaja por el mundo y me mantiene cautivo en una lujosa prisión. Educado para ser algo cuyo nombre y finalidad desconozco, paso mis días encerrado en una lujosa mansión lejos de una vida normal y aguardando el llamado de dueño para someterme a sus órdenes y deseos.

Esta es mi vida, esto es quien soy y estas son las memorias de un cautivo. ¿Estás listo para vivirlas conmigo?

**Notas finales:**

Tengo las 4:07am en mi reloj y aun cuando me siento cansada no he podido dormir. Por tal motivo decidi publicar esta breve introducción de una historia que tuve curiosidad en escribir y publicar desde el año pasado.

No incluyo muchos detalles y advertencias puesto que aun no decido si sera yaoi o no, pero aun asi ustedes los lectores tien la ultima palabra.


	2. Chapter 2 Amargo despertar

He despertado en una habitación cubierta de oscuridad, las ventanas y la puerta han sido cerradas con llave. Intente levantarme de la cama pero mis piernas no me respondieron por lo que golpee de lleno contra el piso, he intentado levantarme un par de veces más pero no lo he conseguido y la verdad estoy muy asustado. El sonido de la puerta me pone en alerta, a rastras intento escabullirme debajo de la cama pero no lo he conseguido a tiempo, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros ha entrado a la habitación acompañada de un hombre quien me levanta con inmensa facilidad y me deposita nuevamente en la cama para luego abrir las ventanas.

La intensidad de la luz lastima mis ojos y me ciega momentáneamente, justo en ese momento puedo sentir un pinchazo en mi muñeca izquierda; no pasa mucho tiempo antes de comience a sentirme mareado y desorientado, escucho la voz de la mujer muy lejos a pesar de que ella está sentada a mi lado solo he distinguido de sus palabras el nombre de Pandora. Siento la boca seca y mucha sed, me cuesta trabajo mantener mis ojos abiertos pero lo que más me preocupa es que mi cuerpo esta entumido ¡¿Que está pasando?! No puedo moverme, mi voz no la escuchan y por más que trato no puedo evitar el caer en la inconsciencia.

Pandora sonrió complacida al ver al joven inconsciente, mociono al hombre que la acompañaba y este salido dela habitación inmediatamente. - ¡No te preocupes, te prometo que todo pasara pronto! – Susurro la mujer al oído del peliverde. Minutos después el joven se encontraba recostado sobre una plancha metálica, sus manos habían sido fuertemente atadas a esta, Farao sacaba lentamente de la piel del menor la larga aguja de la jeringa con la cual inocularon un fuerte sedante, todo estaba listo solo tenía que esperar a su señora.

- ¡Farao!, ¡¿Que demonios estas esperando?! ¡Hazlo de una vez! – Ordeno la mujer frente a él.

El aludido giro sobre sus talones para tomar un sello, aquel sello estaba hecho de metal y llevaba varias horas en el fuego, a la señal de Pandora Farao lo coloco en medio de la espalda y la cadera del mucho sin embargo la joven pelinegra no estaba satisfecha por lo que ordeno al egipcio que hiciera la marca tan profunda como fuera posible. Aquel metal al rojo vivo destrozaba a su paso la nívea piel del menor quemando y atravesando capa tras capa de carne cual si fuesen mantequilla, pero si la joven deseaba una marca profunda era lo que debía hacerse.

Shun despertó gritando de manera desgarradora, debido al intenso dolor su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable, copiosas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos pero no había nada que pudiera mitigar el intenso dolor de su cuerpo. Lo habían marcado cual ganado y tan profundamente como les fue posible, en medio de su agonía llamaba desesperado a su hermano y clamaba a los dioses piedad pero parecía que estos no estaban dispuestos a escucharlo; se retorcía pidiendo ayuda, por lo menos que lo desataran para atenderse el mismo aquella herida. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por piedad, se los suplico! Era lo que gritaba una y otra vez, fueron varias horas de sufrimiento hasta que un joven de cabello blanco atendió a sus suplicas, sedándolo para no sentir más.

Despertó de nuevo en aquella plancha, había pasado varios días después de aquello y su herida había cicatrizado casi por completo. Intento ponerse en pie pero sus piernas estaban entumidas por lo que se desplomo casi de inmediato, tratando de ponerse en pie se apoyó de algunas mesas y mueble que no soportaron su peso, solo la plancha donde minutos antes estuvo recostado le sirvió para incorporarse un poco. No sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado allí o por qué le habían hecho algo tan horrible solo tenía claro el hecho de escapar.

- ¡Vaya! Asi que ya despertaste – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Shun se giró para encarar a su interlocutor sin dejar de apoyarse en la plancha, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse en pie sin embargo cuando intento avanzar golpeo de lleno contra el piso. Aquel hombre se burla descaradamente del peliverde, era como si disfrutara del sufrimiento del menor. Lentamente se acercó mirándole directamente a los ojos, aquellas esmeraldas reflejaban el miedo y la confusión que Shun tenía en ese momento; el cuerpo del menor comenzó a temblar y en vano intento escapar de su captor pero todo era inútil su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debería, los efectos del sedante aún estaban presentes en su cuerpo haciendo sus movimientos demasiado lentos y torpes.

- ¡Escúchame bien mocoso! – El hombre de piel morena mientras tomaba al menor de los cabellos - ¡Jamás podrás escapar de este lugar, ni siquiera con la muerte! – Espeto mientras sacudía violentamente la cabeza de Shun

Con suma facilidad el egipcio levanto a su interlocutor y literalmente lo arrojo contra la plancha, el joven había dado de lleno contra el frio metal y a causa del impacto comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar; una aguja fue insertada en su muñeca izquierda, esta descargo lentamente un líquido extraño en el interior de su cuerpo, pronto comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de nuevo sentía como si un corrosivo acido le quemara por dentro. No paso mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a convulsionarse sobre la plancha, los violentos ataques incrementaban su intensidad, sus pupilas estaban sumamente dilatadas, de su boca y nariz escurrían hilos de sangre ante la mirada indolente de su captor hasta que de la nada el menor dejo de moverse.


End file.
